


Something To Remember

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Immortality Comes At a Price and We Pay For It With Crime [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Character Study, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Murder, Non Canonical Immortal, Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all kept trinkets from their first life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> my first Fake AH Crew fic because it basically took over my life and there is literally never enough Immortal!Fake AH Crew stuff in the world.

They all kept trinkets from their first life.

Deep in Lindsay's wardrobe was an old flapper dress and feathered headband. She still loves dancing the Charleston and every so often she'll put it on and remember who she was before the Depression hit. Before she realised when an infinite life was.

She lived the last seventy years hoarding food and money and always prepared for a disaster. She met Michael before she died and her only comfort was that they were both doomed to the same fate. They watched as the world went to shit and knew that they would always be like this. So they took some risks, bought some weapons and had some fun to stay rich.

Jack never really got the hang of ' _keeping up with the times_ '. Why would she? She was over 200 years old. She was around for the Georgian era of fashion, where neckline's were low and dresses where full but all she kept were the memories. The memories of time that only history books know first hand. With a stricter society and worse food.

These days she wears that bright Hawaiian shirt and those shorts with her hair cut short and tied back loosely because she revels in the freedom the bright colours. She swears and smokes and drinks and does all the things that are ' _normal_ ' in the 21st century which would have had her parent's rolling in their graves if they still existed.

Michael was the same as Jack: he only chose to keep the memories of all his lives. Then again, why would he want to remember dying in the Great War. 

He escaped to America soon after the end of the war. Then he made a new life for himself with the name 'Jones' and watched history unfold around him. He still remembers the first speakeasy he went to and that beautiful redhead he saw dancing and smoking and how he fell for her.

He remembers staying up with her, following the news of how the world felt like it was collapsing around them and he remembers the first time they said 'I love you' after successfully stealing jewels and cash. And he remembers the moment he knew that she was the girl for him when he saw her take out a whole gang by herself with a smile on her face.

Geoff was the opposite. He kept as many relics as he could from his first life. Mainly because they were Civil War relics and valuable as dicks.

He keeps them around his penthouse, some lying around, some placed artistically on the wall, and all of them authentic and most likely from fellow fallen soldiers. Sometimes he would tell stories if he was drunk enough and someone was willing to listen. Mostly he made jokes that very few of them got. (Except Ryan, the smart bastard.)

Ray kept weapons as well. He kept his first gun and the knife which ended his first life. Michael and Gavin were the only ones who knew that that knife was barely thirty years old. The only consolation was that after Ray woke up again and got over the confusion of the missing stab wound and the fact he was still _alive_ somehow, his murderer met the same fate he did. Only they didn't come back.

Gavin was unusual. He kept books.

There were boxes of first editions of books dating back centuries and they're valued at millions altogether. He has a lot of history books and a few modern ones with pen annotations of what 'actually' happened.

Gavin went through the black death and the Hundred Year War and the War of the Roses and tells high tales of all of them. He was born a peasant and his death was easily forgotten. Once he was reborn, he knew he was invincible.

You could die a hundred different ways before penicillin and Gavin tried them all and each time he returned. He was reckless and lived as a noble for a few centuries until he 'disappeared' and turned up a few centuries later again with a altered name and a faked family history. He only travelled to America in the 20th Century, wondering what all the fuss about.

Ryan had lived the longest out of all of them, followed by Gavin. And all he kept to show for it was knowledge of the human race that rivalled no one's. Rumours followed him like his cigarette smoke but he told his crew the truth. He was around in Ancient Greece, worshipping the Gods and following the discoveries that everyone remembers the era for.

He saw the rise and fall of the Roman Empire and Geoff jokes that his blood thirst began with the Colosseum. Ryan drifted after that, watching history instead of living it. He travelled to America by the 1970's and settled in Georgia, going from town to town when people began to ask questions.

His thirst for murder followed him around and he took on a new name each time. The most famous being when he called himself Jack and no one ever knew it was him. He still laughs when people believe they know who 'Jack the Ripper' was. He had a stitch when he found out about the museum in London. (Gavin told him he'd gone there and laughed along with him.) 

**Author's Note:**

> based a lot on [this](http://rage-quitter.tumblr.com/post/116009925326/immortal-au-fake-ah-crew-where-the-members-are) tumblr post


End file.
